


Bóle fantomowe

by gizmolog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers Elric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed czuje czasami ból w nodze i ręce, które stracił. Al w ogóle nie ma ciała, ale to nie znaczy, że jest wolny od bólu. Obaj są w sytuacji nie do pozazdroszczenia. Ale to nie znaczy, że nigdy sobie nawzajem nie zazdroszczą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward Elric

**Author's Note:**

> Trzy drabble napisane na akcję Animewany Maraton Drabble na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem. Jest to też spełnienie prośby Amandy z tegoż forum, która chciała przeczytać coś o bólach fantomowych Eda.  
> Do zrozumienia treści zdecydowanie przydaje się wiedza o tym, co to są te bóle fantomowe.

Ed zaciska zęby i odruchowo masuje lewą ręką prawy nadgarstek. Dopiero kiedy czuje pod palcami twardy metal, dociera do niego, że tak naprawdę nic go nie boli. Że znowu niczym duch przeszłości nawiedza go fantom – że to nerw uszkodzony podczas amputacji (podczas rytuału) wspomina, co kiedyś faktycznie mógł odczuwać. Nie zdarza się to pierwszy raz, a Ed zawsze uważa, że jest gotowy na kolejny, ale fantom jak dotąd wyprowadza go z błędu.

Bezwiednie przebiera palcami prawej dłoni, a potem ponownie chwyta lewą ręką pióro, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, i pisze list do Winry, choć krzywi się z bólu.


	2. Alphonse Elric

Al siedzi na podłodze pod ścianą (rachityczne meble nie utrzymałyby jego ciężaru) i patrzy. Widzi, choć nie posiada oczu. Nie posiada też powiek, którymi mógłby zakryć nieistniejące gałki oczne, więc patrzy, bo nie ma wyboru. Odkąd stracił ciało, nie może nie patrzeć, tak samo jak nie może odpocząć... ani się zmęczyć. Jeśli nie chce czegoś widzieć, pozostaje mu co najwyżej odwrócić wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na coś innego – nie może jednak w ogóle przestać patrzeć.

Widzi, jak Ed masuje automaila ręki, krzywiąc się z bólu. Nie cieszy go cierpienie brata, ale nie potrafi się zmusić, żeby skierować spojrzenie w inną stronę.


	3. Bracia Elric

Wszystkie rodzeństwa są do siebie podobne: nie istnieje chyba choć jedno, które całkowicie pozbawione byłoby zawiści – od kompletnych drobiazgów po rzeczy wielkie i ważne. Bracia i siostry potrafią zazdrościć sobie nawzajem zabawek, ocen w szkole, uwagi poświęcanej im przez rodziców, posiadanych przyjaciół, a w późniejszych latach również towarzyszy życia.

Bracia Elric wyrośli z zabawek, nie chodzą do szkoły, nie mają rodziców, przyjaciółmi się dzielą, a na dziewczyny są (według nich) za młodzi, ale nadal nie stanowią wyjątku. Bywają bowiem dni, kiedy Ed patrzy na Ala, a Al na Eda i przez chwilę obaj pragną tego samego: żeby mieć ciało brata.


End file.
